


Containing

by phoenixjustice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post-Mystery Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mystery Spot.</p><p>"Now...can we do something about my damn shoulder?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containing

He couldn't contain himself; after seeing his brother die over and over, stuck in a damned loophole by a fucking trickster, and then getting OUT of that loop only to have his brother die truly and not be able to wake up from it anymore. The next three months were a hazy and numb blur until he finally managed to go back three months and get his brother back, as if it never happened.

But it did. And he couldn't forget that. So he couldn't contain himself when they were facing down a malevolent spirit that had taken the form of a young girl and had been taking the lifeforce from people until he and his brother had come to town to kill it. The spirit had managed to attack Dean, stabbing him in the shoulder with one of its talons after taking its real form, before Sam managed to blow its head off with his sawed off shotgun.

Dean crumples to the ground and Sam tosses the gun aside, forgotten, and grabs a hold of his brother. Dean looks up him and smiles weakly.

"Son of a bitch was fast." he chuckled slightly.

"I was faster," said Sam, pulling Dean closer, taking care not to pull on his hurt shoulder. "I thought you were dead. Dean, I--"

He kisses him, pulling away quickly. Dean stares up at him.

"I'm sorry. God, I don't know what you must think of me," said Sam. "But I love you, not in the way that I should; I know that it's wro--"

Dean interrupts him with a hard kiss, stunning Sam. They stay like that for what could have been an hour or a minute. He pulls away from his brother, both of them breathing hard.

"I love you too, Sammy."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Now...can we do something about my damn shoulder?"

 


End file.
